


"I love this fucking guy."

by delorita



Category: State of Grace - Fandom
Genre: Gary Oldman Character, Implied Slash, M/M, Sean Penn Character, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another couple I was obsessed with back in 2007. All inspired by some vids that suggested this was a young Sirius Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love this fucking guy."




End file.
